A Empire is Born
by EmperorBlitz1918
Summary: After the second Russian Civil War Levi is crowned Tsar. But will he be a wise Tsar?
1. A Tsar is Found

**A Empire is Born. **

***Don't own Rovers or song only Levi. **

Exile: (Just speaking without emotion.) "A tyrant, in simple terms it is someone who uses his power in acts of cruelty. If only I had known that such a person had been so close to me a tyrant that I had once called friend. A person who I used to laugh with, cried with, and talked with."

Scene I:

Our story begins just a few months after the war with Rome, with the end of a second Russian Civil War. This war was cause when a plot to overthrow the Russian government and install a Tsar to the throne. Back by half of the army the war only lasted 10 months, but was fair bloodier then the first Civil war. In the end the Monarchist won the war, but the Republican army had killed all known heirs to the throne. So the top general instructed Exile to find an heir to the throne before January, 1st, 2014. Now Exile had been stressed out by the war. His master was killed and now he kneed an heir to the throne in less than three months. He looked all around and even had Levi try and help him. Just one week before the dead line Exile had no luck in finding one. As a last resort Exile had all of the Rovers test with D.N.A of the last known heir. Master called Exile to his office when the testing was done.

Master: (Sitting at his desk.) "Exile I have good news, we found an heir to the throne."

Exile: (Glad the search was over, also hoping that he was the heir.) "So you found the heir, is it this handsome devil?"

Master: (Letting out a little laugh.) "No, no, no it turns out that the heir to the Russian throne is Levi."

Exile: (Surprised.) "What he is the heir? That kid is only 14 years old, 14! And I'm 22 he can't even drive!"

Master: (Noticing some jealousy.) "Levi knows more about the Russian Empire then you."

Exile: (Remembering the trivia challenge he had with Levi.) "Well I guest, but how should I break it to him."

Master: (Happily.) "Well why not make it a surprise. Take all the Rovers to Saint Petersburg, have them stay at the palace and tell Levi the news after you get there."

Exile: (Snapping his fingers.) "That sounds like a great idea. Plus the coronation is in Saint Petersburg. I will go tell them that we are going to Russia."

So he left Masters Office and headed into the main headquarters. He found all of his friends in the den watching the movie _The Hunger Games_. Everyone had seen it over a thousand times but Levi and Colleen both loved it for different reasons. Colleen loved it because the main hero was a badass girl who knew how to fight. But Levi loved it because it was very stylized movie and knew how to us its sets, characters, and dialogue.

Exile: (Sitting in a big lazy boy.) "Hey guys I have a question to ask you."

Hunter: (Not real paying attention.) "Sure buddy ask away."

Exile: (A little nervous.) "Well I found an heir to the throne and I was wondering if all of you would like to come with me to meet him in St. Petersburg. We can stay at the Catherine Palace for a week and visit the sights."

Levi: (His tail wagging.) "That would be amazing I have never met any royalty before. And I do love the architecture of the city."

Blitz: (Happy.) "That would be nice and I can pretend to be a King for a couple of days."

Levi: (Being a smart ass.) "Well technically it would be Tsar but still it would be fun."

Exile: (Then turned to Hunter and Colleen.) "So what do you guys think about this?"

Colleen: (Wanting to be with everyone.) "That sounds like bloody fun to me. What do you think love?"

Hunter: (Kissing Colleen on the forehead.) "That sounds like a great vacation and we can make it romantic to."

Levi: (Jokingly.) "Get a room you two. So Exile when to we head to Petersburg?"

Exile: (Getting up from the chair.) "Well if we pack fast enough we could leave today."

Blitz: (Pausing the movie.) "Well let's start to pack now."

So everyone left the room and packed up all they needed. Within an hour they were headed to the new capital of Russia. About 3 hours into the flight everyone was asleep except Levi and Exile who were piloting the plane.

Levi: (Trying to past the time.) "So Exile what is the Tsar going to be like now. Is he going to have any power?"

Exile: (Trying to remember the new constitution pasted.) "Well the Tsar has the power to veto bills passed by parliamentski, can pick the Prime Minister, and is in control of the entire Russian military. Why do you ask comrade?"

Levi: (Remembering what happed to other Tsars.) "I was just wondering, because if I were the Tsar I would try to do what is right for my people. And I would dabble in a little imperialism."

Exile: (Not hearing the last part.) "What was the last thing you saidski?"

Levi: (Quickly.) "Oh nothing, but still do you think this guy is up for the challenge?"

Exile: (Not worried.) "Oh he will do fine at his jobski."

The rest of the Flight was just Levi and Exile talking on and off about the new Tsar. Exile was not nervous at all, Levi seemed like he would be a good Tsar. After the 20 hour flight they were in Saint Petersburg. Once they had landed at the airport, the Rovers moved all their bags into a limo and headed toward the palace. When they git there everyone took a three nap. Levi and Blitz had gotten the rooms of Catherine the Great to sleep in. Hunter and Colleen got the former bed chamber of a grand duchess. And Exile, Shag, and Muzzle a got the state blue drawing room as his bedroom. Each room had their own special design. Levi was the first one up and he head to the kitchen to get something to eat. As he walked through the palace wearing a white shirt and a pair of boxers, he almost felt like this palace was a home to him. Levi found the kitchen and Shag was in there cooking breakfast. After he was done eating Levi decide to walk around the palace a little bit. While he was doing that Exile was looking for him.

Exile: (Dressed in Russian flag button down pajamas.) "Hey comrade Shag have you seen Levi?"

Shag: (Still cooking.) "Ra rah ra rah rah."

Exile: (Somewhat understanding him.) "Ok thanks buddyski."

So Exile wondered around the palace trying to find Levi. Meanwhile Levi and made his way to the ballroom of the palace. The room was huge and decorated beautifully in the style of baroque architecture.

Levi: (Still with that feeling of a home.) "It's like a memory from a dream. Like this is my home."

Still admiring the room Levi remembered a song that he liked a lot.

Levi: (Tenor.)

"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember.

And a song someone sings, once upon a December."

Hugging himself.

Levi: (Tenor.)

"Someone holds me safe and warm.

Horses prance through a silver storm.

Figures dancing gracefully across my memories."

Exile then looks in and sees Levi dancing around and singing; when he just about to speak something amazing happens. People come out of the walls men dressed in military uniforms and women in beautiful ball gowns.

Levi: (Not even surprised.)

"Someone holds me safe and warm.

Horses prance through a silver storm.

Figures dancing gracefully, across my memories."

Then Exile notices that the last Tsar and his family are coming out of a royal portrait. He then looks at Levi who had caught the eyes of three Russian princesses.

Levi: (A golden dust coming around him causing his cloths to change into a uniform like the others and dancing with the princess.)

"Far away, long ago glowing dim as ember.

Things my heart used to know.

Things is earns to remember."

Then the Empress comes up to Levi and the two do a little waltz.

Levi: (In a shish way.)

"And a song someone sing.

Once upon a December."

The Empress kisses Levi on the forehead and Levi bows. Then everything changes back to normal and Levi then notices Exile standing in the room.

Levi: (Surprised.) "Oh Exile! Did I wake you up?"

Exile: (Just as shocked.) "No I needed to tell you something important."

Levi: (Now in tread.) "Oh, what is it?"

Exile: (Taking out a piece of paper and some reading glasses.) "I Professor Shepard have conducted D.N.A analyses on all my Rovers and found one to be of matching heritage to the last known heir to the Russian Throne. Levi Magnuson was found to share D.N.A with the last known heir Nicholas Romanov."

Levi: (Shocked even more.) "Oh my gods, so I'm the heir. I'm the ruler of the largest nation in Europe nay the world."

Exile: (Putting the paper away.) "Yes Levi, but I have two questions for you. One, how can you be the heir? Two, Can you to have an heir as soon as possible?"

Levi: (Almost fainting.) "Well my dad was Russian on his mom's side. And to answer the other question, I….I…. I can't have an heir."

Exile: (Talking in a caring tone.) "Why can't you have an heir?"

Levi: (Sitting on the floor.) "When I was injected with your brothers D.N.A somehow it caused me to be sterile. Why does it matter?"

Exile: (Trying not to seem like a huge dick.) "Well they wanted the Tsar to have a child so the line would seem more stable. If you don't mind me asking, why did you have yourself tested?"

Levi: (Hating the subject.) "I just wanted to see if I could have a kid, ever since I could remember I always wanted one. And so got myself tested and then I found out that my seed was dead. I never told anyone, not even Blitz."

Levi then started to cry softly into his hands.

Exile: (Sitting next to him.) "Levi its ok we don't need you to have an heir right away. Plus I'm sure we can find a way so you can have an heir."

Levi: (Looking into Exiles eyes.) "Really?"

Exile: (Letting out a little smile.) "Really, now let's go tell the others. Then we have to get you ready for your public announcement. Also in two days is your coronation."

So the two walked back to the kitchen and found that the others were awake. Levi sat next to Blitz and Exile next to Hunter.

Blitz: (Tired still.)"So where were you two at?"

Levi: (Just excited about the news.) "Well, I just found out that I'm the future Tsar of Russia! I can't for the coronation!"

The others were shocked and at first didn't believe him. But Exile showed them the paperwork and was right.

Hunter: (Shocked.) "Wow I can't believe this, so Mr. Tsar what is your royal name going to be?"

Levi: (Miss hearing it.) "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Hunter: (Eating some of his eggs.) "I said what is your royal title going to be?"

Levi: (A little shocked by the question.) "Well I don't know. Blitz what do you think my royal name should be?"

Blitz: (Trying to think of names.) "Um how about Alexander or maybe Nickolas."

Levi: (Not trying to be mean.) "I don't think so. It's just that the last to Tsars were both I there killed or had plots against their lives. Hay I got one how about Constantine, I mean I could be the first since the other was disputed and never took the throne."

Exile: (Liking the name.) "Yeah and the founder of the first Christian Roman emperor was named Constantine."

Everyone seemed to like the name and so Levi decided to be crowned Tsar Constantine the 1st. After breakfast Exile told Levi to go and get his uniform on. Levi found the uniform and put it on. It was a white military style overcoat with bronze buttons, navy blue dress pants with a red strip down the seam, and gold shoulder boards. It had several military medals and to top it off he had a sash in the colors of the Russian flag. Levi put on the white military hat with the Tsar's coat of arms in the center. Blitz entered the room and saw Levi admiring himself in a large mirror.

Blitz: (Jokingly.) "How is my little Tsar doing?"

Levi: (Surprised.) "Oh, Blitz I didn't hear you come in!"

Blitz: (Sitting on the bed.) "You look amazing Levi. Come here I want to tell you something."

So Levi sat at the foot of the bed with Blitz.

Levi: (Wondering.) "So what do you need to tell me?"

Blitz: (Taking Levi's hand.) "Levi do you think that we should have a child?"

Levi: (Feeling like someone had ripped his heart out.) "Blitz I can't have children, I'm sterile. I'm sorry but I can't have kids."

Blitz was shocked by this and Levi felt bad for not being able to have children. They then heard a knock on the door.

Exile: (Looking at his watch.) "Comrade Levi it's time to go."

Levi: (Shouting.) "Ok I will be out in a minute."

He got up from the bed and walked over to the door. He looked back at Blitz who was still shocked.

Levi: (Solemnly.) "We talk about it after I back, ok?"

Blitz just stared at Levi and didn't say anything.

So Levi opened the door and walked out of the room.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. To Coronation We Go

**Don't own Rovers only Levi. **

Scene 2

After Levi's first public appearance he sat down with Blitz and they talked for about an hour. Blitz understood why Levi was the way his was and told him that when he needed an heir they could figure something out. So for the next two days Levi got ready for his coronation which was on Monday, May, 26th. But whenever he had a break he spent it walking the palace garden or trying to learn basic Russian. Monday came and Levi was very nervous. He was going to dressed Levi how Nicholas the seconded was for his coronation. He was so nervous that he almost spoiled the surprise he had for Exile and the others. After he got on his new uniform that was like his other one accept that it was red coat, more modals, and he had his sword be his side. Walking out of his room he found the others in the throne the gardens hedge maze. They were timing to see who was the fastest at getting through the maze. Hunter had just finished his turn.

Levi: (Happy and Nervous.) "Hey guys I need to tell you something."

Hunter: (Out of breath.) "Sure what is it buddy?"

Levi: (Almost jumping up and down.) "Well since you guys are here I'm going to make you all a part of my Royal Court. And I'm making Exile here my heir to the throne, but only until I have a child."

Everyone was speechless.

Exile: (Trying to come up with the right words.) "Levi this is a great honor for all of us. But we can't go to the coronation in a armor."

Levi: (Cockily.) "Don't worry about it I have that covered just go look in your rooms. And meet me and the entrance when you're ready."

So the others went to their rooms and were amazed at the cloths they got to were. Exile was going to have a similar outfit to Levis except minus some of the medals and the sword and his had a hat. Blitz found that his was more Prussian looking then Levi's. It was in fact a uniform of a high Prussia officer and Hunters outfit was one of an American General from the First World War. Colleen was shocked when she found a bright red ball gown and a small diamond tiara. Once they were all dressed they met Levi at the palace entrance. Levi had gotten a large red train on that was white on the edges, it was so long that four teenage girls and four teenage boys were holding on to it. The boys had imperial Russian military uniforms on and the girl's white ball gowns.

Levi: (Looking at his friends.) "Wow, guys all look amazing!"

Blitz: (Just noticing the teens.) "Yeah, hay Levi who are these people."

Levi: (Happily.) "All these fine young adults were selected from the best schools in Russia."

Hunter: (Wondering.) "So where is this coronation at?"

Levi: (Pulling out a small pamphlet.) "We will ride to the airport and then take a flight to Moscow. Then we will go to the Kremlin, where Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev will place the crown on my head."

Levi then looked at his watch and was amazed by the time.

Levi: (Shocked.) "Oh shit, look at the time it's almost 10:00am! Hunter, Exile, and Blitz get to my right, Colleen you stay on my left."

As the Rovers got into place they could hear a band outside starting to play the Russian Nation Anthem playing and a choir singing. Then the double doors open and the music fills the room. Levi takes his first step outside and into the sunlight. Two guards that were dressed like tin soldiers had saluted Levi as he walked out. The Rovers fallowed behind and were shocked by all the people. Soldiers formed a U shape and were holding the Russian flag and Romanov flag. As they kept walking they notice all the people in the palace square. Some were members of the government and others were Russian's who came to watch. As soon as they got down the steps a white horse came up the steps.

Hunter: (Trying not to look like he was talking.) "Levi, how are we supposed to get to the ceremonies?"

Levi: (Trying to smile and talk.) "Don't worry about it a carriage will come and take."

Before Hunter response, the train Levi had on was taken off. And Levi mounted the horse and waved to the crowd. This caused them to 'roar' with joy and Levi then set of down to the main gate. Then a horse drawn carriage came up to the others. It had an open top and was black with gold trim. One of the soldiers came and opened the door for them.

Hunter: (Cockily.) "Well we better get in if we are going to make it to the ceremony."

And so they all walked into the carriage and the driver snapped the reigns a little and they took off behind Levi and onto streets full of people waving flags behind barricades and guards every 50 feet or so. As the carriage was moving towards the airport the whole parade stopped and Exile and Blitz flew into Hunter and Colleen. Exile started to shout something in Russian and the others tried to see what happened.

Blitz: (Rubbing his head.) "Ouch, what the hell just happened?"

Hunter: (Trying to see what happened.) "I can't tell, but let's hope it's nothing."

Then they hear the crowd scream even louder. Then the Rovers realized what was going on. Levi had gotten off his horse and was doing the normal thing any person in government did. He would shake hands, kiss babies and give high fives. Soon he got back on his horse and the parade started back up.

Exile: (Letting out a small sigh of relief.) "Thank the gods nothing bad happened there."

Colleen: (Curious.) "Why do you say that?"

Exile: (Sitting back.) "Oh because almost 3 Tsars were killed by the people, but now we can just sit back and wave."

Until they got to the airport that is what they did, when they got there it was about 10:45am and a 757 airplane was parked. It was grey with black, yellow, and white strips that ran the length of it. A red carpet lead to steps and 2 soldiers one male and one female from each branch of the Russian military stood on the left and right hand sides. First Levi got off horse and walked down the center of the carpet. All of the soldiers saluted him and shouted out 'God save the Tsar,' in Russian. When Levi's horse was taken away and the others were on the plane took off. When the others got on the plane they were amazed by its interior. Seats of leather with the royal crest in them and a hallway that lead to offices, they found Levi in the biggest office. His office was almost like the oval office in the US expect on a plane, it had cherry wood floors and a carpet version of the royal crest. Levi was sitting at a large old maple desk with two chairs in front of it. He had his feet kicked back on the desk and a smug look on his face.

Hunter: (Still admiring the plane.) "This is no Air Force One but this is a good second best."

Levi: (With a smug look on his face.) "Yeah and the best part is that it's all mine. I have my own office, my own palace, and my own plane. Someone hit me I must be dreaming!"

So taking the phrase to seriously Exile smacked Levi on the back of the head.

Levi: (Rubbing his head.) "Ouch, I didn't mean it literally."

Exile: (Jokingly.) "Sorry comrade."

Levi: (Just loving his life.) "Ah it's no big deal. Besides in just a couple hours I will be the rulers of the third most powerful nation behind China and the U.S of A."

Levi got up from his desk and went over to a small cabinet he opened it and took out four glasses and a bottle of champagne.

Levi: (Setting the glasses on the desk.) "I think this calls for a toast."

He them pops the cork and it shoots off like a rocket. He then pours it into the four classes and hands them out to the other. Levi then sat on the top of his desk.

Exile: (Rising his glass.) "A toast to the Tsar, may he reign as a just and wise one."

The group clanked there glasses together and drank the golden champagne. Soon after the others were in the sitting room sleeping and Levi was in his office thinking.

Levi: (Looking out the small plane window.) "Wow I can't believe this. I'm the head of state of a great country."

?: (Cockily.) "Yes and it will again be a great empire soon."

Levi turned around and was surprised by what he saw. It was an exact copy of him, but was almost ghost like. He could only see his upper body and hands.

Levi: (Confused.) "Who are you?"

?: (floating around desk and standing in front of Levi.) "Oh, I'm your imperial side the one that wants to a build large empire."

Levi: (Even more confused.) "But I don't want to build a large empire. All I might do is take over some smaller nations like Estonia, a nation that half of Americans don't even know about."

Imperial Levi: (With a smug look on his face.) "Weather you like it or not you will become me and you will take over Europe. You will succeed were others have failed. You will become the new Napoleon Bonaparte, starting with this."

Suddenly the ghost runs into Levi and the real Levi falls to the floor. Then he feels some kind of tingling feeling in his body. He then loses the memory of the conversion and gets. Exile then walks in.

Exile: (Holding his hat at his side.) "Levi the plane will be landing soon. You should come with us."

Levi: (The tingling feeling gone.) "Sure be there in a minute."

Exile leaves the room and Levi notices something. A large map of Europe was on the wall. It was from about 1913 when the Romanovs celebrated 300 years being on the throne. It showed all the empire before its down fall. This moved Levi in no way anything else had.

Levi: (Quiet tone.) "I will restore the empire….even if it takes bloodshed."

And with that Levi had off and found the others. Doing the same thing they did in Saint Petersburg they arrived at the Kremlin and Levi was crowned Tsar Constantine the I of Russia.

**To be continued…**


	3. The Heir is Born and so is a Fire

***I don't own the Rovers only Levi. **

Scene 3:

For the first few months of Levi's reign he seemed to be great. He had passed Education, Health Care, and Social reforms that the people loved. He won the Nobel Peace Prize for stopping the Syrian Civil War and restoring Ra'ad bin Zeid as the King of Syria and passing a gun control bill like the Australians. Moving his residence to the Winter Palace in the center of town and appeared on many T.V shows including The Daily show and The Colbert Report. During his interview with John Steward this happened.

John: (In true American style.) "So Constantine how does it feel to be in New York City?"

Levi: (Trying to seem like a stereotypical Russia.) "Well it is nice and I love it, but I do have one question."

John: (Leaning in.) "Yes what is it?"

Levi: (Itching his head.) "Who is this Carols Danger John Oliver was talking about when you were gone?"

Then a song comes that repeats the word 'danger'. Levi and John dance in a seductive way.

Levi: (Shocked by this.) "What was that!?"

John: (Smugly.) "I know it talks over your body doesn't."

The rest of the interview went well and Levi talked about his book coming out about his life. It was called 'My Life as a Dog and the Tsar of Russia'. But he left out him being gay because of Russia's stands about homosexuals in the past. So Levi seemed Levi the perfect ruler but the something changed in him that no one saw coming. Levi had passed a bill that gave him the right to declared war without the Duma's consent. We then find Levi in the basement of the palace swinging laps in his new Olympic size pool. Just then a tall skinny man dressed in a suit comes running in.

Man: (Out of breath.) "Constantine, Constantine!"

Levi: (Getting out of the pool.) "What, what is it!?"

Levi was wearing a Russian flag speedo and he then put on a white robe.

Man: (Still catching his breath.) "Your majesty, because of the legislation you passed the people of Moscow are rioting. They started out peaceful, but have escalated quickly. The Prime Minister is waiting for your orders."

Levi: (Turning on the T.V in the room.) "I first want to see what we are up against."

He turns the T.V to C.N.N and sees that rioters were looting stores, burning pictures of him, and about ready to storm the parliament building.

Levi: (Trying to think of something.) "Let me think of something."

Just then the man's blackberry rang.

Man: (Looking at the phone.) "Sir the PM wants to talk with you."

Levi: (Now worried.) "Damn, hand me the phone Jim and leave I need this to be private."

Jim: (Handing him the phone.) "As you wish Sire."

He let the room and Levi took the call.

Dmitry Medvedev: (Frantically in Russian.) "Your majesty the people of Moscow are rioting what should we do?"

Levi: (In Russian.) "Look I'm declaring martial law in Moscow you hear me martial law."

Dmitry: (In Russian.) "But sir the Duma has to approve of that."

Levi: (Angry, in Russian.) "If I don't act soon the fucking building will be torched by protesters!"

Dmitry: (In really bad English.) "As you wish Sire, but what shall we do after the events are over."

Levi: (Realizing what has to be done.) "I will repeal the bill that caused all this, but I'm not abdicating my throne."

Dmitry: (Calmed down.) "As is your wish your Imperial Majesty."

Levi hit the end button and let Jim back in. Later that night at least 5,000 troops poured into Moscow and the protesters surrender. Most went on trial, but got light sentences, also this made Levi realize that he need an heir just in case he was forced to abdicate. So he called the Rovers to Saint Petersburg. Before they came Levi was wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants. When they got there he spoke with Hunter and Colleen in the palace gardens right away.

Hunter: (Hoping everything was well.) "So Levi what did you have to tell us?"

Colleen: (Happy.) "Yeah love what is it?"

Levi: (With a solemn look on his face.) "Well I light of what happened in Moscow I've been thinking a lot. And well I need an heir to the throne."

The two were really shocked by this and were speechless at first.

Levi: (Looking at the ground.) "I know it seems weird but I need one just in case and there is one small problem."

Hunter: (Shocked.) "And what is that?"

Levi: (On the verge of tears.) "I can't have an heir. I'm sterile and I'm a Tsar in need of an heir."

He then started to cry into his hands and the two tried to comfort him.

Colleen: (Wondering why he needed them.) "Levi why did you call us to you side?"

Levi: (Whipping away the tears.) "I wanted to ask you to see if you would be a surrogate mother for me."

Colleen: (Speechless.) "I'm honored; I would love to help you."

Hunter: (Looking at her as if she just swore in front of the Pope.) "Colleen may I talk to you for a minute?"

Hunter and Colleen walked 20 feet away from Levi and Hunter looked mad.

Hunter: (Mad.) "What do you think you're doing?"

Colleen: (Looking at Levi then at Hunter.) "I'm helping a friend. Look at him Hunter he desperately wants to have a child and he had the decency to see if you were ok with it."

Hunter: (Looking at Levi who was just looking at the ground.) "Fine we will go through it. And I guess that it was nice of him to at least ask us."

Then the two walked back over to Levi.

Levi: (Worried about the answer.) "So tell me do you agree?"

Colleen: (Smiling.) "We will go through with it."

Levi: (Standing up happily.) "Oh, that you guys so much come over here and give me a hug."

He wrapped his arms around the two and hugged then hard.

Levi: (Running off.) "See you guys soon I got to tell Blitz and Exile."

He ran off and eventually found Blitz and Exile in the rotunda room witch was now Levi's private office and his library.

Levi: (Running past them.) "Guys I have great news! I'm going to have an heir!"

Exile: (Grabbing Levi by the shoulder.) "How can this be?"

Levi: (Catching his breath.) "I just talked with Colleen and Hunter they agreed to her carry a child for me. I'm so happy!"

Blitz: (Happy that he would have a child.) "Oh! Levi this is wonderful. But who will be the father of him?"

Levi: (Realizing his mistake.) "Oh, did not think that one through. Wait Exile you can be the father, you look the most like me."

Exile: (Shaken by this.) "Levi I don't know what to sayski. I mean this all has happened so fast."

Levi: (Jokingly.) "Here say this, 'Levi it would be an honor giving you some of my seed to fertilize some of Colleen's field."

Blitz: (Joking.) "Um phrasing?"

The two just rolled their eyes.

Levi: (Looking into Exile's eyes.) "Don't do it for me do it for Russia and the Empire."

Exile: (Messing up Levi's head fur.) "Sure thing buddy I will do it for Russia."

And so the Rovers talked to Master and he said that it was possible to do in vitro fertilization but it may take a while. But in reality the whole process took two weeks and Colleen got pregnant. As the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, Levi and Blitz worked day in and day out getting ready for the baby. And when the day came Colleen gave birth to a beautiful baby boy at 10:30 at night. Ironically on the same day as Levi was coroneted. We then see Levi and Blitz in the baby's room that was once the Malachite Room.

Blitz: (Holding the child.) "Do we have to name him Augustus, why not after you?"

Levi: (Looking out at the River Neva.) "He will be compared to me and I don't want him to feel like he can't live you to my name. And besides I like the name Augustus Levivich Romanov."

He then walks over and Blitz hands him the baby. The baby looked a lot like Exile with his blue and brown spotted coat and his blue eyes.

Levi: (Noticing a bruise on his son's right arm.) "Hum what is this?"

Blitz: (Noticing it to.) "Oh, I will have it checked tomorrow."

Just then Levi's phone range, so he handed the young Tsarevich to Blitz and took his phone call outside the room.

Levi: (Coldly.) "So is the deed done or what?"

?: (Speaking in a deep German accent.) "I exactly ten minutes the State Duma of The Russian Empire will be up in flames and the National Russian Monarchist Party will take power soon after."

The party was the one Levi preferred the most because it called for an absolute monarchy with a duma that rubber stamped everything the Tsar said. In total the party held about 107 seats in a 200 seat parliament and the new Prime Minister Levi had appointed was one. The party itself was very popular among the people because of their views and it helped create new jobs.

Levi: (With a smug look on his face.) "Is the scapegoat ready?"

?: (Sly.) "Yes Sire I read him your message and he is ready for what is to come."

Levi: (Coldly.) "Good now make sure it starts in the assembly hall."

?: (Brushing it off.) "Do not worry the fire will start there then spread to the constitution room and by then it will be too late."

Levi: (Trying to keep quiet.) "Good and tomorrow I will announce the birth of my son to the Duma and the world. You will be paid one million dollars cash and I will give you a job as the man who helps me conquer the former realms of the Empire and redraw the map of Europe."

?: (With evil joy in his voice.) "Good Geist over and out."

Levi then hung up the phone just as Blitz left the room.

Levi: (Tiredly.) "So is the little guy asleep?"

Blitz: (Just as tired.) "Yeah we better go to be to."

And so the two went to bed Levi with a smile on his face as he knew tomorrow would change his future.

**To be continued….**


	4. A Tyrant is Born

***I only I own Levi and Augustus, not the Rovers all politicians are fictional. **

Scene 4

The next morning was the worst morning for Russia, but the best for Levi. He woke up and got dressed quickly and headed to the kitchen. Shag had come with the Rovers and was making breakfast and hunter and Colleen were awake. Levi grabbed he breakfast and sat down in the dining room with a newspaper in hand.

Levi: (Looking though the paper.) "Lets what's in the news today."

He turned the page and saw the headline in Russian 'Duma Fire, Three Major Banks Collapse and Rioters Take to the Street'. Levi pretended to be shocked.

Hunter: (Noticing something was wrong.) "Levi was is it?"

Levi: ('Shocked'.) "Someone burned down the Duma and three major banks are going under and riots have started up again."

Hunter: (Actually shocked.) "Who would do such a thing?"

Levi: (Getting up from the table.) "I don't know, but I need to show Exile this a.s.a.p."

So he went searching for Exile and found him still sleeping in his room.

Levi: (Trying to wake Exile up.) "Exile get up I need to tell you something important."

Exile: (Drowsy.) "Uh, mom I don't want to go to school today."

Levi: (Not amused.) "Really this old trick, well I can solve that."

He then plugged Exile's noise and covered his mouth.

Exile: (With eyes closed.) "I'm drowning someone help me!"

Levi: (Removing his hands.) "Exile the nation is about to fall apart we need to call the Duma here."

Exile: (Sleepily.) "What happened?"

Levi: (Showing him the headline.) "Someone burned down the Duma and three major banks are about to collapse because of it. We need to call the Duma soon."

Exile: (Now fully listening.) "Ok I will contact the Duma members and you the Prime Minister. St. George's hall is where we will assemble. You also need to wright a speech for this event."

Levi: (Thinking this was great.) "Ok, I'm going to talk with the PM and my top advisers now."

He left the room and went to his office were called the PM and said that everything was well planned and that the Duma was going to meet in his palace. Just as he was hanging up Blitz rushing in dressed in a blue dress shirt and black dress pants.

Blitz: (Out of breath.) "Levi something is wrong with Augusts."

Levi: (Worried.) "What! What is it?"

Blitz: (Almost crying.) "I had that brush checked out and he has…."

Levi: (Really worried.) "Well, what is it what does he have!?"

Blitz: (Hating every word.) "Hemophilia, he has it and since he's a Cano-Sapien the drugs they would use are useless."

Levi fell back on his desk, his son the one who was to take the throne had the same disease the last Tsarevich had and it could not be cured.

Levi: (Putting his hands on Blitz's shoulders.) "Blitz everything will be fine, but right now I have the second most important day next to our sons birth. I will talk to the Doctor after my speech."

Blitz: (Feeling better.) "Ok I will go get Augustus and you get ready for your speech."

He left the room and Levi let out a deep breath.

Levi: (Sarcastically.) "Well isn't it fitting that my son has hemophilia and the last Tsarevich had the same disease as him."

He quickly wrote a speech and then he headed to the Throne room. When he got there workers were setting up rows of tables for the members of the Duma and a table was placed in front of the steps of the throne for the PM, the Vice PM, and the Speaker of the Imperial Duma. Prime Minster Adam Somova and Vice PM Valentin Somova were both part of the N.R.M.P and twins with black hair and blue eye and were very tall. But the Speaker, Ivan Baryshnikov was a Republican and hated the monarchy who was almost the exact opposite. He was short with brown hair and green eye. Levi then found Exile who was in the room just behind the throne room. He was dressed in the same outfit that he wore during the coronation.

Exile: (Relieved to see his friend.) "Oh Comrade Levi weski need you to get ready for the Duma. They will here in less than an hour and we found the guy who set the fire."

Levi: (Still shocked by his son's disease.) "Ok where is my ropes and Crown, I need to look my best for this occasion. Also who was the man?"

Exile: (Pointing to a small wooden crate.) "Your regalia is in there and the man was Richard Savoy he is an Italian Republicanist who has links in the mob. What shall we do with him?"

Levi: (Opening the crate.) "Oh will give him a fair trial, even a terrorist deserves one."

He then pulled out the crown, imperial orb and the scepter. Levi then placed the crown on his head looked at Exile.

Exile: (Letting a small breath out.) "So what is your speech about?"

Levi: (Knowing he would say that.) "Oh that is a surprise, but right now I need to get changed. Also I don't want even off you in the room. This is a problem that the Duma and I need to solve"

He left the room and went to change into his robes. As he was doing that the Members of the Duma slowly filled the room. You could easily tell who was and wasn't a part of the N.R.M.P by how they dressed. Nonparty members were dressed in standard business suits and had red of blue ties on. But the party members looked much different. They were dressed in military uniforms; in fact many of the men were military officers that adopted party ideas. And they wore armbands of the Romanov tricolor not of the national flag. As they all filed in they sat down they was a noticeable line off party and nonparty members. After everyone had sat down the national anthem started to play and the members rose and Levi entered the room dress in his coronation ropes, his crown on and holding the orb and scepter. The members bowed as Levi walked down the aisle. When he got to his throne he got a microphone and sat down as did the rest of the party members.

Levi: (In Russian.) "Greetings member of the Duma, I wish to start off this most somber of occasions with a good announcement."

The members started to whisper among themselves.

Levi: (In Russian.) "At around 10:30 last night my friend Colleen boar me a son and your future Tsar."

The crowd then started to clap.

Levi: (Now standing, still in Russian.) "But in light of the events of the past night, a bill I drafted sits right in front of you that I think will help those who can wield power the best. I call it the Enabling Act of 2014."

Soon of the people sitting at the tables take out a small folder and begin to read it. They soon have looks of disguise on their faces.

Levi: (In Russian, powerfully.) "The bill gives me and the Prime Minister full control of the country. Law making powers are passed from the Duma to me and him. Rights such as freedom of association, speech, and assembly are revoked. Privacy rights of the mail and phone will be taken away from people deemed as enemies of the state will be taken away."

Nonparty members start to get up and try to leave but the party members force them to sit.

PM Adam: (Smacking a gavel, in Russian.) "Order, order here!"

But the members still would not listen to them.

Levi: (In Russian, seeming to be angry.) "The Tsar will take in assume the right to intervene to restore the order. I offer the Duma the chance for order and peace in Russia."

Just then the Speaker stands up.

Speaker Ivan: (Angry, in Russian.) "Never! If you respect are constitution we will…"

PM: (Banging the gavel, in Russian.) "Will Mr. Baryshnikov please sit down."

He sat back down and the rest of the members started to settle down.

Levi: (In Russian, powerfully.) "I will take any refusal as a sigh of aggression. Gentlemen I'm giving you the chance for peace in Russia. You decide will it be peace or war?"

The crowd siting a little uneasy, then out of nowhere PM Adam stood at attention giving a military salute.

PM: (Bass, in Russian.)

"Russia-our scared home land,

Russia-our beloved country."

Then all the party members stand up and salute Levi and start to sing.

Party members: (Russian.)

"A mighty will, great glory –

These are your heritage for all time!"

Slowly the other members of the Duma start to stand and sing, but don't salute, everyone except the speaker.

The Duma: (Russian.)

"Be glorious, our free Fatherland, Age-old union of fraternal peoples, Ancestor-given wisdom of the people!

Be glorious, our country!

We are proud of you!

From the southern seas to the polar lands

Spread are our forests and fields.

You are unique in the world, one of a kind –

This native land protected by God!"

Then the speaker slowly stands up and Singings with them.

All: (Russian.)

"Wide spaces for dreams and for living

Are opened for us by the coming years

Our loyalty to the Fatherland gives us strength.

Thus it was, thus it is and thus it always will be!"

All they sang Levi and a look of bravery and power. Sweet was forming on his face and he stood there powerfully. We then cut to see Exile with his ear to the door. He had heard the whole thing and was trembling. He knew that he had unleashed a man who would try to colonize Europe if not the world.

Scene 5

We then switch scenes and fine Levi in his office talking with the Royal Doctor Boris. He was an old man in his 70s that Levi admired. He had white hair with a Albert Einstein moustache and was about 5'6. Levi had switched into a cotton military uniform and the Boris just looked like a normal Doctor.

Levi: (Worried about his son.) "So Boris what can we do to help my son?"

Boris: (In a Russian accent.) "At this point medical science can't help your son. All we can do is try are best with medicine the last Doctor used for the last Tsarivich."

Levi: (Knowing what they use to use.) "But they used aspirin back then and it didn't help a lot of the times."

Boris: (Putting his hand to his chin.) "Well looks like we should make sure he doesn't hurt himself and make sure that if he does we get him care fast."

Levi just accepted this fact and thanked the Doctor and he left.

Boris: (Ready to leave.) "Well are there any more questions?"

Levi: (Rubbing his head.) "Yeah how is he going to age?"

Boris: (Almost out the door.) "Well age like a normal dog until he reaches the age of 7 then he will age like a human."

And with that he left his office and Levi sat down in his desk. After about 15 minutes Exile came into Levi's office.

Levi: (Happy, getting a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses.) "Ah Exile I was just about ready to good looking for you. Please have a seat."

Exile took a seat while Levi poured him a drink. He handed Exile the shot and Exile took it.

Exile: (Ponding his chest.) "Wowski that stuff will put hair on your chest."

Levi: (Taking his shot.) "That it can do but I don't need any more hair on my chest since I'm a dog."

Exile: (Putting the glass on Levi's desk.) "So I've came to ask you about something. It's about your speech for the Duma."

Levi: (Friendly.) "Sure what is that you want to know?"

Exile: (Relaxing.) "Well it's just that you said that you were in charge and you may that you might take so liberties away."

Levi: (Pouring himself another shot, calmly.) "Well all that is true I feel that me and the Prime Minister can handle this better."

Exile: (Standing up in objection, angry but not furious.) "Well I don't think you should have done that! Democracy needs to run its course."

Levi got up calmly with the glass in his hands and walked over to a map of the Roman Empire.

Levi: (Taking the shot.) "Exile what is this map of?"

Exile: (Looking at the map.) "The Roman Empire at its height."

Levi: (In a maniacal tone.) "Very good, now in the Roman Constitution for the Republic they had an important clause. This clause let one man take the control of the Empire in times of trouble. Because they knew one man makes better choices then many men. And they knew Empires and democracy didn't mix well."

Exile: (Objecting.) "But Levi the Russian People fought a whole revolution to overthrow a monarchy wouldn't they…."

Levi: (Furious.) "Yes they did a revolution that replaced a power hungry Tsar with a Power hungry Dictator! Tell me is that revolutionary!?"

The just stood there in silence for 5 minutes. Levi then checked the clock and saw it was 7:25pm.

Levi: (Calmly.) "Now if you would excuse me I have to address the soldiers and publicly announce my son's birth."

And with that Levi leaves his office and heads out to get ready, leaving Exile alone with only his thoughts. Levi got dressed in a white military dress uniform and found Blitz with their son and headed out to the balcony to address his people.

**To be continued….**


	5. Assassination attempt

***Don't own the Rovers or Geist, Just Levi and all the rest of the characters. **

Scene 6

Just days after taking power in Russia Levi had launched two wars in Europe against two nations. These countries were Belarus and Estonia, neither the U.S nor other European powers did anything to stop him and within one month the nations were both mowed down and claimed for Russia. After receiving word of Belarus's and Estonia's surrender Levi planned to go Tallinn, Estonia to settle the peace treaty. When the day came everyone was going to attend the event, including little Augusts who was now the size of a three year old. It turned out that the child would age like a dog until he was 14 not seven. He was fun of energy and Levi loved to teach him science and history. In Russia Levi had reformed the economy, created new jobs and had changed the flag to the Romanov flag. Everyone was excited about the trip except Exile who was now Levi's chief of security. Two days before the event Exile and got in an argument in Levi's study.

Levi: (Angry.) "Exile it will be fine. I have had people put in place to find would be assassins!"

Exile: (Holding a newspaper.) "In some neighborhoods shots can still be heard! We need to postpone the event until they stop firing!"

Levi: (Holding out the parade route.) "We will be avoiding those areas! Now there is no way you will change my mine and get out!"

They eventually they made up and they agreed that Levi need more security. The night before the treaty signing Levi, Blitz, Exile and Hunter went to stay at the Kadriorg palace. Colleen had stayed back to take care of young Augustus. After a good night's sleep they all woke up the next morning, got dressed in their uniforms and meet Exile and the limousine. The car was a replica of the Levi's favorite president J.F.K with only difference being the flags. The limo drive was a Russian solider in a suit and Exile was standing next to the car waiting for them.

Hunter: (Worried.) "Um, Levi are you sure that you want to use an open limo? I mean the last time a car like this drove a president was shot in it."

Levi: (Getting in the limo.) "Don't worry we have all the security measures in place. Come on the best men are protecting me, right Exile?"

Exile: (Getting in the car after Blitz.) "Right my men have combed the city locking up any threats to you."

Blitz: (Looking at Levi.) "So where are we heading to partner?"

Levi: (Telling the driver to start.) "Well we will meet up with city and former government official at Tallinn's City Hall. Will sign the treaty and then head to a parade of soldiers who helped storm the city." The car started and then meets up with two black S. . One got in the front and the other the back behind the limo. As they drove more and more people gathered around the steel barricades that where set up for this event.

Levi: (Surprised to see this many people.) "Wow I didn't know I was this popular here."

Exile: (Just as shocked.) "Yeah and they real seem to be patriot about us being here."

As they got closer and closer to the city hall more and more people came. It was a field of black, gold, and white. People waved the flags of Estonia, Belarus, and Russia. As they turned a corner a small girl no younger than ten came up to the limo. Levi ordered the diver to stop, got out of the car, and kneeled in front of young red haired girl.

Girl: (In Russian.) "On behalf of my Estonian people I give you this."

She then hands Levi a small Estonian flag to him.

Levi: (Taking the flag, in Russian.) "Thank you very much little girl."

Just as he was getting up a man at the front of the crowd jumped the fence and pulled out a gun. Levi got in front of the girl as the man pulled out a FN model 1910 handgun. The man fired twice hitting Levi in his left shoulder and in his the center of his right lung. Levi turned around and fell back into the car. The soldier in the driver's seat took out his colt 1911 shot and killed the would be assassin.

Levi: (In pain.) "That son of a bitch shot me!"

The car then takes off and speeds down towards the hospital. Blitz and Levi were both covered in blood; Hunter took Blitz spot and tried to stop the bleeding.

Hunter: (Taking Levi's pulse.) "Come on Levi stay with me. We're almost to the hospital."

Blitz: (Holding Levi's hand.) "Please be ok, just please."

When they got to the hospital Levi was placed on stretcher and wheeled to the O.R room. During his surgery Hunter called Colleen and told her to come a.s.a.p. After about a two hour flight from St Petersburg to Tallinn she arrived at the hospital with Levi's son.

Colleen: (Holding Augustus.) "What happened to Levi?"

Hunter: (Still covered in blood.) "He was shot twice and is in the O.R right now. He should be out soon."

Colleen set Augustus down and the group waited about an hour until the doctor came out.

Doctor: (In fragmented English.) "Tsar is out of the operation room and is stable."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relieve.

Doctor: (With no emotions.) "But he will have stay here for a week to monitor him then he will be in a wheel chair for a while and will need to have physical therapy for two months."

The sigh the group let out was taken back in. The doctor showed then to Levi's room. The room was dark and felt like being in a church. Levi was hooked up to breathing tube and had in his arms. His uniform was washed and folded up in a corner and he wore a hospital gown. Colleen and Augustus sat in a chair next to the bed and the rest stood around the bed. Levi looked as though he was sleeping. At first they all sat in silence no one making a sound. Then Levi was the first to talk.

Levi: (Opening his eyes weakly.) "Where am I?"

Hunter: (Kneeling next to him.) 'Levi, you're in Tallinn City Hospital. You were shot twice."

Levi: (Remembering.) "Oh yeah. Where is my son at?"

Augustus: (Shyly.) "I'm right here daddy."

Levi: (Happy but in pain.) "Son I need you to do a big favor for me until I'm out of here I need you to run the country with Uncle Blitz."

Levi and Blitz had not told Gus about them yet, he was too young.

Exile: (Worried.) "Um, Comrade Levi are you sure about this. I'm he is still a pup."

Levi: (Taking Blitz's hand.) "I'm aware of that but Blitz will help him until I'm out of here."

Exile: (Trying to reason with him.) "But my Tsar maybe I should be in charge. I'm mean…"

Levi: (Angry.) "No Exile Blitz and my son can handle this. I sorry but you didn't protect me from the assassins bullet, the least you could do is respect my choice and fine out who tried to kill me."

Exile was shocked by this. He left the room mad and Hunter followed him out.

Exile: (Furious.) "That some of a bitch thinks I can't handle a job! And it's not my fault he got shot. He was the idiot who stopped the car!"

Hunter: (Trying to calm him down.) "Exile take it easy. Sure he caused this to himself, but let the man make his own choices."

Exile: (Calming down.) "Maybe your right, right now I just need to find out how the assassin got there and where he is from."

Hunter: (Glad his friend was better.) "Good now let's talk to Levi and go back home."

So the went back into the room and talked with Levi and the others for a while. After they left Levi went to sleep. He slept for 4 hours until he was woken at 1:00am.

Levi: (Tired.) "Uh let me sleep Blitz."

?: (In a deep German accent.) "Constantine wake up. I need to tell you something."

Levi: (Groggily.) "Can't it wait until morning?"

?: (A little mad.) "No I was about your assassination attempted on your life."

Levi: (Getting up.) "Ok what is it Geist? Wait how did you get in here?"

We then see Geist dress in a white dress shirt, black tie and wearing dress pants. Levi wasn't all to surprised that Geist was had come. Since making him and the other two his closes comma

Geist: (Glad now.) "I snuck in looking like my brother, now onto the attempted on your life."

He pulled out a file and handed it to Levi. He opened the file and saw the man who shot him. He had sunken in eyes and dirty drown hair. He was a little shorter then Levi and had bad acne.

Levi: (Still looking at the picture.) "Who is he?"

Geist: (Now sitting in the chair.) "His name was Klaus Von Stauffenburg. If you would keep reading you will find out more."

For about five minutes Levi read the file. His eyes kept widening as he read the file.

Levi: (Closing the file, in shock.) "I can't believe it. He was part of a German Neo-Nazi group. The Polish Government hired him to take me out. Why would they do this?"

Geist: (Moving closer.) "My guess is that they felt threatened by you taking back to nations into your empire. They are worried that you might try and conquer them to."

Levi: (Angry.) "I never had plans to do such a thing until I conquer Finland, Latvia, and Lithuania. What are my options?"

Geist: (Taking the file back.) "Well as your top military advisor you have three options. Option one involves us doing nothing. Option two we invade them as soon as you're out of the hospital. Option three we launch a full scale coup de tat in Warsaw. We would use two bombs, under cover soldiers, and storming of the Parliament and Presidential Palace."

Levi: (Trying to make his choice.) "How many soldiers would be at risk in both operations?"

Geist: (Smug look on his face.) "Well over one million are at stake in the invasion. But in the Warsaw operation we could use only one thousand are at stake."

Levi hearing this thought it through until he made up his mind. He thought long and hard about this for a five minutes.

Levi: (Seriously.) "Well I have thought this through and I will go with option number three. It uses less troops and lowers the death rate."

Geist: (Smiling wildly.) "Excellent choice my Tsar, now I have some news about your secret project."

Levi: (Hopefully.) "Yes how is it going?"

Geist: (Smiling manically.) "It is going great the subjects are the world's super soldier and are the best at what they do."

Levi: (Smiling.) "Good I will come and see them after I'm out of the hospital and in secrecy. Now go away I need my sleep."

Geist: (Getting up from his chair.) "As you wish my Tsar."

He got out of his chair and walked out of the room and Levi went back to sleep.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Soon to be War

***Don't own the Rovers or Geist, Just Levi and my other Characters.**

Scene 7

After being in the hospital for a few days Levi was let out and flew back to St. Petersburg. It seem like the whole city seemed to greet him. Even in a wheel chair he seemed to fell tall. Being in a wheel chair it made it difficult to get around but Levi made the best of it. After taking the throne back he signed the treaty in his palace and was as stubborn as a mule. At one point he even threated an Estonian delegate off shooting him. Eventually the treaty was signed that meet Levi's demands. The night after the treaty signing Levi rode to a secret military base just outside of Petersburg. He told the others including Exile it was a private meeting with party members and no one else could come. When got to the base it looked just like any normal base you would see. Except that in the center of the complex was a large signal story brick building that looked more like a school. When the car stopped Levi was greeted by Geist, Luke, Makarov, and other high ranking military officers. They all bowed in Levi's presence.

Geist: (Bowing.) "My Tsar fallow us and you will see your super solider."

Levi: (Hopeful.) "Well let's hope I can get in there."

Geist got behind him and pushed he and the others fallowed when they got inside the in the building Levi was shocked. Inside was one room it looked like a normal conference room, but with one key acceptation one of the walls was glass and looked over a black abyss.

Levi: (Wheeling himself to the glass wall, confused.) "Geist I thought you said you were going to show me my new super sol…"

Just then the black room bright with huge light and relieved a semicircular room sunken into the ground about 50 feet. Levi recognized as the Polish Parliament main chamber. It was had marble walls and oak desks. There were people in the room, former soldiers from Belarus and Estonia. They were dressed like polish delegates.

Levi: (Even more confused.) "Geist I still don't understand this, where are my sup…."

Geist: (Looking at his watch.) "Three, two, one."

Boom! The whole room shook and Levi almost jumped from his chair. Below white smoke filled the room and just as fast as it had started shots ranging out. Five groups 15 men came storming into the room dressed in Russian Special Forces uniforms with gas masks on. They were carrying standard issue Russian Ak-74s. Levi watched in awe as the soldiers fired into the room. The soldiers fired down on the people killing them all. Then one of the Russians walked up the center aisle to the center stand. He was carrying the black, yellow, and white flag of Russia on a pole. He shot at the Polish coat of arms and it fell of the wall. The crest fell off in one piece and he placed the flag on top of the pole.

Soldier: (In Russian.) "Long live the Tsar!"

The other soldiers joined in. Geist then handed Levi an intercom and he pressed the button.

Levi: (In Russian, excited.) "Well done my soldiers. You will all be reward for proving your excellent."

Then the soldiers removed their gas masks and reviled that they were not normal soldiers. They were Cano-Sapiens; all of them were Siberian Huskies with different fur colors. Levi looked down on them with a mad smile on his face.

Levi: (Turning to face Geist and his men.) "You have done well; tomorrow I will announce this breakthrough."

Geist: (Bowing to him.) "Yes my Tsar would you like to meet the others sire?"

Levi: (Surprised.) "There are others? How may are there?"

Geist: (Getting up from his bow.) "Yes sire over 1,000 new soldiers that are under your control."

Just then out of nowhere Levi's phone rings.

Levi: (Getting his phone.) "Hold on a second. Hello?"

Blitz: (Frantically.) "Levi where are something has happened to Augustus!"

Levi: (Worried.) "What happened Blitz? Tell me what happened!"

Blitz: (On the verge of tears.) "He was running up the steps and fell. I called the doctor; he examined him and said he had internal bleeding."

Levi almost dropped the phone. The thing that worried him the most had come true.

Levi: (Trembling.) "I will be there as soon as possible. I'm leaving right now."

He hung up the phone and the room was silent as a church.

Geist: (Confused.) "What happened Constantine?"

Levi: (Still in shock.)"I need to get to the palace fast my son needs me. Get me my car I can drive."

Geist: (Remembering Levi's condition.) "Sire I think one of use should drive you. Just so you don't hur.."

Levi: (Furious.) "Geist get me my fucking car! My son is home dyeing!"

Geist: (Ordering a normal soldier.) "Go get his backup car now!"

The soldier left the room and got the car as fast as can be. Since the attempt on his life Levi now brought a backup car so if he needed to escape something he could speed off. The car that pulled up was not what a normal politician would drive. It was a cherry red and jet black Hennessey Viper Venom 1000T, Levi got it because it is one of the fastest cars in the world and had it modified with fuel injectors, bullet proof windows, and run flat tires. Levi wheeled over to driver side door, opened, and threw the solider out. He then folded up his wheel chair and sat it in the passenger seat.

Levi: (Rolling down the window.) "Geist, next time you question me your head is next got it."

Geist: (Shocked by this.) "Yes Sire."

And with that Levi drove off into the inky black night.

Scene 8

When Levi arrived at the palace he drove up to the gate which opened automatically. He drove the car up to the main entrance inside the center courtyard and got out. Blitz was standing on the inside of the entrance and Levi wheeled himself up the ramp he designed. He opened the doors and Saw Blitz still in his German flag pajamas.

Levi: (Worried.) "Where is he and what happened?"

Blitz: (Still in shock about the whole thing.) "I think he was trying to find you and he slipped on the steps. They took him to his room."

Blitz got behind Levi and rolled him to the elevator that the servants used and rode it in silence. When they got to the top floor Levi rolled himself out and to Augustus's room. Hunter, Colleen and Exile stood outside of the room still dressed in their pajamas.

Hunter: (Seeing Levi.) "Oh Levi are you ok?"

Levi: (Out of breath.) "I'm fine, where are the doctors?"

Colleen: (In tears.) "They left a little bit ago. They said that if he made through the night he had a chance."

Levi: (Getting his breath.) "Let's hope so. I'm going in there."

Levi tried the roll up to the door. But Exile put his foot in front of the wheelchair.

Exile: (Coldly.) "I'm sorry Levi but the Tsarivich needs his sleep."

Levi: (Mad.) "Need I remind you Exile that I'm the third most powerful man in the world. I need to see my son who could die on me. Now if you don't want the job of Chief General of my army you must move out of my way so I can see my son."

Exile shocked by this moved his foot out of the way.

Exile: (Mad, mumbled.) "And I will give you a boot up the ass if you weren't my boss."

But Levi didn't hear it and went into the room. The room was filled with Ancient Roman, Greek, and Egyptian artifacts. His son loved it when Levi told him about history. So Levi would buy him artifacts to keep. The room was lit with candles and gave a weird look to the room. The shadows cased on the faces of gods and nobles. Levi rolled up to his son's bed. He was in the center of the bed with his arms folded in the center. With a wash cloth on his head and wearing his black button down pajamas.

Levi: (Softly.) "Gus?"

Augustus: (Opening his soft blue eyes, weakly.) "Yes dad what is it?"

Levi: (On the verge of tears.) "Oh son what were you doing? You know you shouldn't be running."

Augustus: (Looking at Levi.) "I know dad, but I was looking for you. I wanted you to tell more stories about Rome and Greece."

Levi: (With a smile.) "Why didn't you say so what story did you want to hear?"

Augustus: (Smile on face.) "The one about that lady and the goddess Athena turning he into a spider."

Levi: (Remembering the story.) "Ok, a long time ago in ancient Greece lived a woman named Arachne. She was one of the best weavers ever. She weaved beautiful tapestries of the gods and other mythical beings. Then one day she bit off more than she could chew. She boasted that she could beat the goddess of wisdom, war, and art Athena. This made Athena mad so she disguised herself as an old woman. She said to Arachne, 'You should beg for forgiveness and Athena will take pity.' This angered Arachne so she fired back, 'Ha, if Athena is the best then let her come down here and challenge me.' The old women said, 'Very well then.' Athena removed her costume and showed herself and challenged Arachne to a weaving match. In the end Athena won and turned Arachne into a spider and cursed her so that her children would be. So how did you like the story?"

Augustus: (Confused.) "Dad, how come we don't believe in Athena?"

Levi: (Shocked.) "Well we don't because we believe in Jesus. But in some ways we never let go of them. For example the planets are named after the Greek and Roman gods. Even Christianity was fused with the old gods. But these stories of those gods are only that, stories. Like the myth of Gaia, mother earth or even Zeus."

Augustus: (Sadden.) "Dad who is my mother?"

Levi: (Not shocked by him asking.) "Well son your mom is Aunt Colleen. But…"

Augustus: (Interrupting.) "But she can't be she is my Aunt and married to Hunter."

Levi: (A little mad.) "Yes, but there is something I need to tell you. I'm gay and in love with Blitz."

Augustus: (Confused.) "Dad what do you mean by gay."

Levi: (Picking his words well.) "You see Gus a Man and Women can love each other. But with me and Blitz its different. I love him even though he's a man."

Augustus: (Even more confused.) "But then how come you had me? I mean a guy and another guy can't have a baby."

Levi: (Starting to roll away.) "Listen I will tell you when you're older. I just want you to understand that you can't Blitz your father outside of the palace. Russia isn't ready for an openly gay politician."

Augustus: (Relaxing back into the bed.) "Ok dad and I want you to know I love you no matter who you love."

Levi: (Smile on his face.) "I love you to Gus."

He then rolled out of the room and closed the door behind himself.

Scene 9

The next day Levi held a press conference to debut his new soldiers. He first checked in with the doctors about his son's health and was told that his would be fine. The press would watch the three best soldiers out of every field in the army sniper, assault, and Special Forces. They would view their performances in the square just outside his palace where the soldiers would run a course designed to test them to the max. The meeting was to be held at 12:00 and it was 11:30 and Levi was still getting ready. One last thing he had to do is tell Exile to come to the conference. Ever since Exile asked about the job every time Levi put him off. But now that he was almost killed Levi thought that Exile might be good at the job. Levi found Exile in the palace garage he was overseeing the work being done on Levi's new limo which was based off the US Presidents limo the 'Beast'.

Levi: (Walking up to him.) "Exile can it take to you for a minute, its important."

Exile: (Startled.) "Sure Comrade Levi what is itski?"

Levi: (Excited tone.) "Well as you have noticed the work going on in the palace square, no?"

Exile: (Remembering.) "Yes I have noticed what is that for?"

Levi: (Happily.) "Well I'm unveiling a secret project I have been working on since day to of my reign. Without going into too much detail I may have made the best soldiers ever. If this goes well I may be giving you a new job soon."

Exile: (Excited.) "Oh thank you very much Sire, but may I ask who you who helped you make the soldier?"

Levi: (Rolling out of the room.) "A magician never tells his secret Exile. But if you must know I have top men working on it. Now go get into your uniform the demonstration begins in a half an hour."

So Exile told the men to stop working until he came back. He went to his room and got on his new uniform. Levi himself designed the uniform. It featured a pickelhaube, German helmet from a WWI, with a red coat, royal blue pants, military medals and an N.R.M.P armband. Even though he was a member of the party he thought of them as political barbarians who wanted more and more power. But he slipped on the black, yellow, and white armband reluctantly. He left his room and found Levi waiting for him on the balcony overlooking the square. Chairs had been placed in the square below for the press from every major world news network. Cameras were placed around the course to film the soldier's movement in the course that had everything from overturned cars to simulated hostage crisis. Levi was sitting in his wheel chair dressed in a uniform similar to the uniform of Peter the Great.

Exile: (Looking over the square.) "So you built a new super soldier. Tell me what do they look like?"

Levi: (Turning around and facing Exile.) "Why wait."

He signaled the guard at the door to room before the balcony and opened the door. Three of the new soldiers came into the room. They were dressed in the uniforms of Special Forces in Russia. The berets they wore were blood red and had the imperial eagle in the center. Their armor was a dark green camouflage; they wore black pants, and wore a black and white shirt under their armor. Exile was supersized to see husky Cano-sapiens. All three of them had different color fur one was black and white, one was grayish blue and white and the last one caramel and white.

Exile: (Shocked to see them.) "Le ... Levi they're Cano-sapiens."

Levi: (Looking at the soldiers.) "Yes and they are the best in their fields. We just finished working on them; honestly I thought that it would take 4 years to get to this point. But it only took to months."

Exile: (Feeling light headed.) "Do … do they have names? How many are there?"

Levi: (Wheeling over to the soldiers.) "Of course they have names. The black and white one is Major Alexander who specializes in assault, the blue grey one is Captain Vladimir who specializes in recon and sniping, and the caramel colored one is Senior Lieutenant Ivan who is the best in Special Forces. As to how many there is about one battalion or so."

Exile: (Turning pale.) "This breaks the treaties that Russia signed with the U.N."

Levi: (Facing Exile.) "That's for reminding me I told the U.N to got fuck itself and we are not a part of it anymore. So the treaties we signed no long apply and now we can do what we want."

Exile then fainted. He had worked on the treaties that would stop cloning and genetic mutation and now to not be a part of the U.N and have his work destroyed. Major Alexander walked over to Exile who was lying on one side.

M. Alexander: (In Russian.) "What should we do with him your majesty?"

Levi: (Looking at Exile's body, in Russian.) "Wake him up and after that get ready for the demonstration. He will see that what I did was for the best."

_Panning into Exile's mind we see him laying down in snow and ruble. Slowly his eyes open snowflakes fall onto his body. His suit was ripped and he had cuts along his face. He got up and looked around his vision was blurred and everything was hard to make out. After his eyes came into focus what he saw horrified him. About 100 yards ahead the U.S capitol building was destroyed its dome and the rest of the building was on fire. He looked behind and saw the Washington monument was leveled like an ancient ruin. But the worst thing he saw was the White House engulfed in flames._

_Exile: (Shivering from the cold.) "What happened here?" _

_?: (Joyful.) "The Burning of Washington part two. A lovely site to see is it not." _

_Exile turns around to see Levi dressed like a British general from the war of 1812. _

_Exile: (Confused.) "Levi you did this, why?" _

_Levi then pulls out a shot gun and fires. He shoots Exile in the knee with a shot made out of U.S quarters. _

_Exile: (Grabbing his knee.) "Levi what the hell!?" _

_Levi: (Manically.) "The reason for this is simple if I burn this place to the ground it shows the world not to fuck with me then I can conquer almost anyone. And it's a little pay back to a revolution this country had years ago." _

_Exile: (In pain.) "But you forgot Hunter will hate you and will try to kill you." _

_Levi: (Laughing.) "You know Exile I like you for your optimism. But Hunter is how you say a part of my cause and this former great land will be his. Minus the republic and democracy." _

_Exile: (Bleeding faster.) "Great empires of Rome and Greece come and go so will this one. The people will rise and take back what is there's." _

_Levi: (Pointing the gun at Exile's head.) "Well as the Romans said 'Man is a wolf to man'. But soon as for my empire I just need to get rid of one piece and that my friend is you." _

_Exile: (Gridding his teeth.) "You bastardy gave you your son and this is what you do to me?" _

_Levi: (Pulling the trigger.) "Yes." _

_The shot fires and spares Exile with quarters and kills him. _

Exile: (Bolting up right.) "No!"

M. Alexander: (Startled.) "Mr. Sanhuskey are you ok?"

Exile looked around the room. He was still in the palace and was fine. He noticed that Levi was gone and that the Major and him were the only ones in the room.

Exile: (In a cold sweat.) "Where are the others at?"

M. Alexander: (Helping Exile up.) "The tsar postponed the event until 12:30 so that way we come see if you were ok."

Exile: (Panting a little.) "So where is the Tsar now?"

M. Alexander: (Waling out of the room.) "Right now he is in his office making plans, fallow me."

So Exile fallowed him to the office of the Tsar. In the room was a large table with a map of Poland Levi sat looking at the map with the other Cano-sapiens looking at the map too. The other man in the room was Mr. Winston Oldenburg the Minister of War. Exile didn't like him much mainly because of his imperialist views.

Exile: (Confused.) "What is going on here?"

Levi: (Looks to Exile.) "Sit down Exile I have something that is important to tell you."

So Exile took a seat at the end of the table. The lights went out and a T.V screen came out.

Levi: (Worried look on his face.) "Exile we have reason to believe that the Republic of Poland helped finance the attempt one my life."

A picture of the attempted assassin was shown. He had a single gunshot to his head.

Levi: (Taking out a piece of paper.) "We found this on him. I had it translated to English and it said if the Tsar was killed the assassin would be paid well. Then I just this morning I got information about troop movements on the Russian-Poland broader."

He hand Exile the paper and the slide changes to a picture of the broader and highlights the troop movements.

Winston: (Looking at Exile.) "We have reason that they might try something. Now if we …"

Exile: (Standing up.) "No we are not doing anything! They could just be doing military operations to train their army and those documents could be false. I cannot let this happen; this is not my peoples will."

He then stormed out of the room leaving the others in the dark.

Winston: (Calmly looking at the door.) "And to think that he wants to become your war minister and is your friend. Now he is one of many who want to trip up your imperial views."

Levi: (Coldly.) "He is right my people won't stand for this. But it would have to take something drastic something big to change my mind. Go ahead with Operation Ushanka. Make sure every member of the member of that parliament is killed."

Winston: (Getting up.) "As you wish my Tsar."

He left the room, with Levi in the dark.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
